User talk:Teammcb
Here Here you go--FDH (Talk) 19:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Ora Could you please not kill him off? I have very big plans for him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's a reason he's not in Underworld, let's leave it at that,,, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any problem with Baterra Maganus doing that, no. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) And when will you update TDC and TBHW? I'm starting to win our friendly contest... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Saw the new chapter. That was... weird... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No, Nightwatcher's not in the Bounty Hunter Wars, for a very simple reason. And Mordrax got his power though his mechanical suit, remember? The shadowdermis-powered one he had after the crippling "accident?" [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Whatever happened to our little contest? I'm starting to win already... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) This wiki isn't my life. It's close, though. Also, see this for interesting news about the GMS... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm very close to you now, don't forget that. And anyway, you'll probably going to win anyway, because: #I have a ton of other stories to write (including The Eternal Game, check out the new chapter) #And TDR isn't going to be as long as TBHW. It's just the start of a war, not a whole war. And did you know that so far, only 1 day has passed, story-wise? Also, I have a quote that I was thinking you could use: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think so. But TDR's all mine right now. The reason I want to do TDR myself is that I actually prefer this kind of plot (beginning of a war) than an actual war, you understand? Also, I want to try several new plot ideas in this (i.e., a love story). I hope you don't feel excluded or anything... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to answer; I was offline. After TDR, the Guild gets disbanded. After the end of Eternal Darkness, it is reformed by MAJOR SHADOWLANDS SPOILER, and later comes in the service of the Galactic Republic. And post-TDC, I have BIG BEEG BEEEEG plans for Janneus. Big plans. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Know Void's organization? The one I keep hinting at? Janneus will become... involved... with them... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes. And believe me, it will be just as interesting as the part in Shadow Regime where Nightwatcher "adopts" the Bone Hunter Xev... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) TheSlicer Um, do you know what happened to TheSlicer? He hasn't edited for three days. And I don't think we've properly met before, so I wanted to take this chance to say hello. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 21:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahaha I updated TDR with an extra-long, 3500-word chapter. (That's how long all my chapters are going to be now.) I have half as many chapters as you do, and I'm only about a thousand words from catching up to you. *evilgrin* Oh, and now Mordrax is planning to overthrow Tetrack. And Leviathos makes his debut in the serial. Please read... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've read The Eternal Game? What did you think of it? As far as other stories go, TEG is certainly my best, though I've just started a new story titled Twilight Void. Also, It'd be awesome if I could write something for the GMS! What do you think I could write? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Entry I've noted your request that your MOC Janneus should have a significant role. Whilst he won't play the biggest part in the series, he will indefinitely get a fair share of action and a role in the story. Also, considering he's a bounty hunter and that we've only got 5 or 6 in total, I don't think he's gonna be killed off easily for a while. --Chicken Bond 02:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No worries. Also you haven't entered late at all, we're waiting for a total of 14 users before a user who wants to enter will be considered late. --Chicken Bond 03:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Glad you like TEG. And which above message? The one from TheSlicer? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 12:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) OK. And TBHW is epic! Janneus is cool, and the character portrayals are excellent. And I've updated TEG again. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Janneus Hi, Let`s get straight to the point: I am interested in Janneus, to have him a fill-up role in the RotL Storyline. His appearances will, said stupid, fill up small holes. However, in reality, if a character becomes important due to a desicion of mine, it get`s a good role. Plus, Janneus is a character which could create many plotlines, due to him being a Bounty Hunter. He can get to every faction existing, just to keep his own hide. He can even play them out together, and then get a double bounty. His roloe won`t be mayor, but he will, as one of the current few fill-ups, appear frequently (OK, not so straight). Now, story plans I have made already, in case you accept: Thanks! WWTOOD So... I have herd u liek Mudkipz heard you wanted to do a collaboration again at it. I was thinking about it and have decided we would not, for a few reasons: #Collaborating takes just way ''too much time to do, and makes a story harder to finish #Always a discussion on who writes the next chapter #Maybe yet another delay, I don't want that delay anymore #I have a huge part of it planned, so it only needs a little improvising, collaborating takes just way too much time 'Toa Fairon ' Well, I had a different plan: I do WWTOOD, we, you, Slice and me, do Inferno, you and me do Infection, I do Shadows of the World, and maybe the three of us work on Eternal Darkness, but know that it'll be a MOVIE, so I'll need to get characters in the story that I can build, or that are already intact. Let me know what you think. 'Toa Fairon Janneus in Dark Realities Alright, I've done chapter 3 of Dark Realities, which includes Janneus' first appearance in the series. What do you think? --Chicken Bond 12:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Dark Future Enter in the Dark Future contest NOW! Toa Fairon Gold guy When're ya going to show the pic? 'Toa Fairon Brutal Nightmare 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Writing GMS I heard from ToaFairon that WWTOOD will not be collaborative, and so I'm wondering what gaps in the GMS storyline I can write. And he said that maybe ED will be collaborative, but I'm not sure. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 15:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll ask Slicer when he returns from his vacation. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Infection your ranuu-g infection form is really cool. I especially like that you used ben ten and lego castle but it still looks like a bioncile. I was really inspired so I wanted to know if I could make an infection form of Leviathos P.S. TBHW is really good [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] infection sounds great for the change [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Hey, I'm back. I saw that you were catching up in our little contest, so I updated TDR again. Also, I have a few other stories. I've temporarily put Shadowlands on hold so I can work on the others, and I've started to new ones: Nightfall and The Pool of Power (a collaboration with Lego aquaman13). So since I'm working on multiple stories, I think that to make it fair you should do the same. So are you going to start on The Deception Chronicles or what? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I could help you with TDC if you don't want to write much of it. And TF has a planned series for the pre-Kodax war era. LINK. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) feel free to say no well feel free to say no I won't be offended and I will understand but I read you message to Slice and I wanted to know if you and Varkanax would mind if I wrote a chapter or two in your core war story I like the idea and not many people have written about it sincerely [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! And what happened to the Flamu story? Is it canceled? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a lot of cool ideas for a pre-shattering-era, but I'd have to know the background of the story first. And I'll go with whatever you think about writing it. I'll talk to Fairon later. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 11:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) And do you mean a whole new storyline, or a story set within the GMS? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 15:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting...I'll probably think of ideas for more characters to fight Thorgar as well. I'll tell you if I have any ideas. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ta-Matoran Peril Thanks for the comment!! I'm still working on Ga-Matoran Peril, but I don't know when I can post it. Oh, and you can help me create one of the Text Adventures if you want (except Ga-Matoran Peril, because I've already begun working on it). Peril Yeah, it's just a matter of thinking it out as I go along. My plan is to cover each metru with a text adventure, then have a final wrap-up adventure. Right now, I don't know how it's all going to tie together, but I'd like it to. As of yet, one Matoran from each Metru experiences a series of events occurring on Metru Nui. Whether it's getting chased by a Vahki, shot by a Dark Hunter, or sneaking into the Great Temple doesn't matter. Anything can happen to the Matoran, as long as it has a way to tie together in the final story. And of course you can help. It would be great to have you working on this with me. Peril Yeah, Le- and Po are yours now. Then we can both collaborate on the final story. But what do you mean "under my username?" CWS When can we begin on the Core War story? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Self MOC hi Teammcb I saw you changed your self MOC from Ranuu-g. how come (I like Janeus too but I'm curios why you did). Also have you read Temporal Collapse and if so do you like it [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] thanks thanks slice has been writing the new SR Chapters cuz I've been putting alot into TC but i'll update SR from time-to-time any way send me a message when you finish reading TC [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] whoa I'm on vacation right now but its 11;00 at my home good nite any way [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Under my Username Yeah, put it under my username if you can. And there isn't much of a guideline, except that you just have to follow Bionicle canon. Bionicle MMORPG You get to play as Janneus. If I helped with concept artwork, would I be able to have my own, bonus character? I'm still going to try to get concept artwork nevertheless, but knowing I would get a little bonus would be awesome. I'm preparing artwork right now. It requires talent to contribute to the game. My talent is artwork. I've already finished three pieces of concept art. If I get a character, I want to have had at least a semi-important part in contributing to this game. Shadows of time Speewaa: Tall for a matoran, Black miru, grey, red and green armor. Friendly and brave, she has a sickle and a bazooka. Harponok: Slightly taller than a toa. Jutlin (pilot version), Visorak shoulderplates, orange and crimson. He has all the traits of a makuta. Wields a javelin and his robotic supercomputer/robot: N4-11. Is that enough for you? ******Speewaa48 "Intense?" The intense part hasn't begun yet. And no, because school's starting soon and I want to focus more on my own stories right now so I can finish as much as possible... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we should do that. There is no such thing as a song epic enough for the entire GMS. Instead, I've recently been finding theme songs for characters and factions. And BTW, I like trailer music. Trailer music is awesome. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) TSC entries Janneus will play a major role in The Shadows Coil, but you still should enter more MOCs. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) One year Congrats! Toa Fairon Nearing the conclusion? I'm only about halfway. And Nightfall will probably be much longer... Anyway, congrats on your anniversary! =P [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) They all take place after the Shattering. TBHW happens about 50,000 years later. Why? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC)